This invention relates to log burning devices, and more particularly to racks used for firelogs to produce an effect similar to that of a wood fire.
Use of firelogs in place of wood logs is growing due to the ease in which firelogs are acquired, stored, and lighted. Firelogs were originally created to recycle sawdust; they burn with significantly fewer pollutants and emissions than natural firewood and are also made of recycled materials. Firelogs are also very popular because they produce less ash, carbon monoxide, and creosote than firewood, resulting in less chimney blockage. But firelogs do not create the same effect as that of a real wood fire. The difference between firewood and firelogs is noticeable.
Many attempts have been made to create burning devices that accommodate firelogs and simulate the appearance of a wood fire. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,295 to Gerrard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,310 to Hudson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,200 to Thow disclose burning devices exemplary of the state of the art. Significantly, all of these burning devices are poorly designed for replenishing a burning fire. The process for replenishing logs in these burning devices involves manually removing the hot artificial logs, adding a fresh firelog, and replacing the hot artificial logs. This complicated method requires a user to work extensively with fire and hot artificial logs, using cumbersome fire tools or even his own hands. This method is laborious and increases the risk of burns.
The burning device disclosed in the Gerrard patent includes a two-tiered rack: the lower tier is for supporting compressed paper logs, and the upper tier is for supporting artificial vacuum-formed ceramic logs. The lighted firelogs burn up through the artificial logs to give the ambience and appearance of a pile of real logs burning. As set forth above, to load firelogs onto a lighted fire, the user must remove the ceramic logs and eventually replace them.
The devices disclosed in the Hudson and Thow patents are for use with gas-fueled fireplaces. Both devices use artificial logs that are positioned individually to achieve the glowing appearance of a wood fire. This is poorly adaptable to firelogs because of the difficulty in replacing the artificial logs after a firelog has been lighted.
The log burning device of the present invention is easy to use and simulates a natural wood fire in both appearance and generation of heat. Because known burning devices are difficult to use, an easy-to-use burning device that can simulate a natural wood fire and generate a similar amount of heat is still needed. The present invention solves the problems of the aforementioned burning devices.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a log burning device that includes a standing grate, which supports at least one log, and a cover attached by at least one hinge to the standing grate. In one preferred embodiment, the cover has the shape of at least one simulated log. When the log burning device contains a lighted firelog, it has the appearance of a burning wood fire.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for burning logs, which includes rotating a cover to an open position. A log is then loaded onto the fireplace standing grate and lighted. The cover is then rotated to a closed position.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.